Close Encounter
by Explosion
Summary: Riena's life is practiaclly anything BUT normal, with all of the supernatural things that happen in her life. They always seems to happen when she's around and even though she notices this, she still feels like her life is boring, until the day when her l
1. Default Chapter

Close Encounter  
  
Kurama: You're doing ANOTHER one?  
  
Riena: Yes.   
  
Kurama: Why?  
  
Riena: We already went over this in Demon Thieves.  
  
Kurama: Refresh my memory.  
  
Riena: I now only have about 4 square feet of floor space in my room because of all of the notebooks and I still need to write all of my ideas down and I'm trying to type them all before I forget about them.  
  
Kurama: Oh.  
  
Okami: No. You're rooms just messy.  
  
Riena: _ Must you do that all the time? After all, it's messy NOW because YOU and Neko-chan raided it.  
  
Neko-chan: *nods* Yup. We did.  
  
Riena: Do the disclaimer Sandy.  
  
Sandy: No  
  
Riena: Yes.  
  
Sandy: No.  
  
Riena: Yes.  
  
Sandy: No!  
  
Riena: YES!!  
  
All: O_O  
  
Sandy: Riena does not own YYH. Happy now?  
  
Riena: *nods* Yup.  
  
Okami/Neko-chan: On with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sat at my computer, playing solitaire and listening to a song called "Beautiful People" that I had downloaded from the internet. I had been sick for a couple of days now and had been bored out of my mind. I sat there, clicking away, thinking that it would be just another normal day, or, at least, as normal as it can get when I'm around.   
  
I sat there, for a few minutes, listening to the wind blow past my window.   
  
That's when it happened.  
  
I suddenly sensed a powerful presence nearby and my arm felt like it had been pressed to a block of ice. My breath caught in my throat and my breathing came in harsh gasps. It felt like someone's hands were wrapped around my heart, threatening to pull it out. My head swam and I almost blacked out. My head felt as though someone had taken a knife and sliced my head open.   
  
My brother suddenly ran in, then ran out. It didn't really bug me since he did that all the time. Or at least, it wouldn't have bugged me, if the presence hadn't seemed to be angered by it.   
  
It felt like a pillow had been pressed against my mouth and the grip on my heart tightened. I might have cried out if I wasn't so used to the pain, any normal person would have, and if I had the energy.   
  
I collapsed on my bed, my ankle now searing with the same pain as my head. I fought to stay conscious, but ultimately lost that battle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riena: *shivers* That was scary to type.  
  
Kurama: Why?  
  
Riena: Hard to explain.  
  
Kurama: Why?  
  
Riena: Is that all you can say?  
  
Kurama: Why?  
  
Riena: -_- Guess so. Please review! I want at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter!  
  
Kurama and Riena: Sayonara!   
  
Riena: He said something other than "why"!  
  
Kurama: _ Shut up!  
  
Riena: :) 


	2. The Forest

Riena: I got 5 reviews so I'm updating.  
  
Okami/Neko-chan: WE'RE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!   
  
Riena: Enjoy it while it lasts. This story is starring me and him. *points her thumb over her shoulder but no one is there* _ _ Where'd Youko go? Neko-chan, what'd you do with Youko?  
  
Neko-chan: *evil grin* *innocent voice* Nothing Ri-chan.  
  
*loud bangs can be heard coming from the broom closet*  
  
Riena: -_-* Sure Neko-chan. Whatever you say. *walks over to the broom closet and opens the door*   
  
Youko: *comes tumbling out, head first*  
  
Riena: *turns into one of her demon forms (silver fox)* *bends over so that she can look Youko in the eye, with her tail straight up in the air* Whatcha doin' in there?  
  
Youko: *who is still on the floor* Neko-chan locked me in there.  
  
Riena: Oh.  
  
Sandy: *snickers* *pulls Riena's tail*  
  
Riena: _ I'm gonna kill you, Sandy! *stands still while her plants chase Sandy*  
  
Sandy: *running around in circles, trying to get away from Riena's plants* HELP!  
  
All (except Sandy): *watch in amusement*  
  
Riena: On with the fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riena walked down the street, backpack slung over her shoulder, and eyes trained on the ground. She had long, wavy hair that fell just below the middle of her back and was dark brown on top near the scalp and flowed to golden blonde at the tips. Riena pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face as the sun hit it and it shimmered gold. Piercing sapphire blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight like real sapphires.   
  
Riena walked up to a small, one-story school and through a large green iron gate. She looked around, but no sign of her friends. 'Guess I'll just have to tell them during break,' Riena thought.   
  
She looked across a small courtyard that was at the center of the school. Actually, it was only two oval-shaped patches of grass separated by a narrow, concrete pathway. The edges were lined with bushes and a few trees stood in the middle of the otherwise barren patches of grass.  
  
Riena looked into one of the bushes nearby and watched as a shadowy figure scurried out of it. "Damn lower-class demons," Riena mumbled. That happened almost everyday. It was always either that, or something else that had to do with the supernatural. You see, Riena's life in the Nigenkai wasn't exactly what most people would call 'normal'. Her house was full of perverted spirits, her school was filled with demons, the school and the forest behind it were haunted, various demons stalked her, she could often hear them arguing as she walked, and her only friends in the Nigenkai were two crazy demonesses, a wolf demon and a cat demon.  
  
She slowly walked to a door at the edge of the courtyard and walked in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riena walked out of the room clutching many large textbooks and she had her bag slung over her shoulder.   
  
"Hey Riena!" Riena looked up to see two girls running towards her, both smiling. One had long, sandy brown hair that reached past her shoulder blades and ice blue eyes. She wore a light blue sweatshirt over a white t-shirt and had light blue pants. The other had dark reddish-brown hair with soft orange-red highlights. She wore a dark blue sweatshirt over a light blue shirt with dark blue jeans. She also had chestnut brown eyes.   
  
"Hey Okami. Hey Neko-chan." Riena greeted. "Hey!" They chorused. "So, anything interesting happen last night?" the girl with ice-blue eyes, Okami, asked. "Hell yeah," Riena responded. "Like what?" Neko-chan asked. "Like this..." Riena said and began to explain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow..." Okami breathed. They had just reached the outskirts of the school's field and the wire fence that surrounded it and separated the field from the forest. They were standing only a few feet away from the corner of the field.  
  
A slight breeze ruffled Riena's hair as she stared into the forest's depths. This forest was haunted. People had died here and they hadn't left, even after death. Riena stared at the forest, as though in a trance.  
  
"Riena? Hello, Riena! Earth to Riena!" Neko-chan shouted, waving a hand in front of Riena's face. "Huh? Wha?" "You ok?" Okami asked. "Of course." Riena replied.  
  
A demon suddenly hopped over the fence and tried to attack Riena. She simply kicked him square in the balls, her eyes closed with an annoyed expression on her face and her hands in her pockets. Then, while he was still in the air, she used the same leg to kick him in the temple. He flew through the fence making a large hole.   
  
Neko-chan and Okami stared at the hole as Riena started to walk away, back across the field. "Nice kick," Okami mumbled as she looked up. "Hey! Wait for us!" she shouted as she and Neko-chan ran to catch up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riena walked down the side-walk, running a hand along the wire fence. School had ended, finally, but Riena wasn't in a rush to get home.   
  
The fence ended abruptly and opened up to a small path that led into the forest. Riena stared, once again, into its depths. Her hand remained suspended in the air as a light breeze ruffled her hair and blew threw the trees. Someone was in there, she could tell, and it wasn't just one of the usual stray ghosts that lived in there, either.   
  
Riena could smell rotting flesh and there was a strong energy signal coming from the forest. Someone was in there all right. Her curiosity got the best of her and she walked slowly into the forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riena walked.  
  
And walked.  
  
And walked.  
  
The energy signal was getting stronger and the scent of rotting flesh was now so strong that Riena could hardly breathe.   
  
Riena continued to walk until she came to a very small clearing. Riena darted behind a tree when she noticed movement on the other side of the clearing. Riena poked her head out from behind the tree to look at the two figures. The first figure wore a long black hooded cloak that through his face into shadow and covered his entire body, even his hands. The other figure was hidden in the shadows of the trees. Riena couldn't see him clearly, but she could tell that he was male and that he was leaning against a tree trunk. He had his arms crossed over his chest. They spoke so quietly and were so far away, that even with Riena's enhanced hearing, she could barely hear them.   
  
"Have you found them yet?" the figure in the trees asked. "No, my lord. The girls continue to elude us-" the cloaked figure suddenly stopped talking as the second figure held up his hand. "Someone is here." Riena froze. "Should I kill them, sir?" "No. Feed them to the demons." Riena smirked. Plenty of demons had tried to devour her. None had succeeded yet.  
  
The cloaked figure nodded, then held out his arm, pointing in Riena's direction. Riena's eyes widened as the figures cloak slid off his hand to reveal a hand that was a grayish-green and slimy. It looked as though it had begun to decay and was left in water a little to long.  
  
Riena was just about to head back when she felt ice-cold black tentacles of light wrap around her wrists, ankles, waist, and throat. They were so tight that she could already feel the circulation in her arms and legs being cut off. She did not have much time to dwell on this, however, before she was pulled into a black abyss and passed out from the lack of air.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riena: I'm not going to update til the little number up there *points* that counts reviews says ten. I know that this chapter was pretty boring but I still hope you liked this chapter. It was longer than the last one. Until next chapter! Sayonara!  
  
All: Sayonara!  
  
*ending music plays* 


	3. Nigen, what nigen?

Riena: Hi everybody! I'm back!  
  
Kurama: You do realize that they all probably hate you now right?  
  
Riena: Your probably right. =sniffle= Oh well.

**despyrit - **I updated, even if it is a crappy update... T.T Sorry for making you wait!

**Demented Blondie -** The place with the padded walls is fun! I broke out and Okami... Okami ate the whole fricking building! LOL. Anyway, I'm glad you like my stories and I hope you aren't mad at me for the crappy (in my opinion) update!

**Mistress of Hiei Spasms - **LOL I never noticed that! That is true though. Sorry for the late/short update but I hope you enjoy.

**YYHfan -** I like your name! Enjoy the late/short chapter.

**fanfic-demon - **I'm glad you like it.

**smiles4100 - **Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry and sorry! I really really REALLY am sorry for my cruddy update. SERIOUSLY! My arms and neck have white lines all over them cause of all the times I've scratched myself for not updating. T.T As for your question, no, the guy with the rotting hand isn't the person that was playing solitaire. That was Riena. She woke up the next morning and went to school. That's what she told Okami and Neko-chan in the second chapter when they asked if anything interesting had happened the night before.Sorry for making that unclear!

Riena: Okay you guys. Once again I'm SO SORRY for making you wait and then giving you this lame excuse for a chapter. =sighs and bows head= You have no idea how bad I feel. My arms are covered with white and red lines cause I've been scratching myself, that's how bad I feel. Anyway, on with the fic...

* * *

Riena slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by piercing gold orbs. She stared for about five seconds before releasing a yelp and jumping back while the demon that had found her did the same.   
  
Riena eyed the demon in front of her. He had long silver hair that reached his waist and had silver fox ears and tail. 'He's a silver fox demon.' Riena thought. 'This should be interesting...' Riena slowly stood up with her back against the tree, eliminating sides of attack in case this demon had friends.  
  
Her movement seemed to bring the kitsune in front of her back to his senses. "What's a nigen like you doing in the Makai?" the kitsune snarled with disgust. Riena's blood boiled. A nigen? Did _he_ just call _her_ a nigen? She _hated_ nigens.  
  
"Did you just call _me_ a nigen?" Riena asked, shooting a death glare in his direction.   
  
"_Yes_."   
  
Riena allowed a low growl to escape her throat. The kitsune smirked. "You act like that insults-" He didn't get to finish. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward onto the ground unconscious.   
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here boys. A little nigen."   
  
"Hey boss, can we have some fun with her?"   
  
The leader of the gang smirked. "I don't see why not."  
  
Riena glared at the gang of demons. Most of them were about 8-9 feet tall and were extremely muscular. Riena got into a fighting stance. "One, I'm not human and two, don't I get a say in this."  
  
The leader chuckled. "Nope." This made Riena smirk. "Your funeral."

* * *

Okay people. Gomen, gomen, gomen, for the really short and extremely late update. 1) I have been focusing on my other stories lately. 2) I've been going on quite a few trips around the country 3) My stories have been getting deleted making it very hard to update. 4) My writing has improved a lot since I actually wrote this chapter and so I've been going into panic mode trying to get this edited. This is only the first half of the chapter but I wanted to get _something_ posted. 5) I've gotten injured and really sick (I mean like not being able to sit up for a few weeks sick)since I last updated.  
  
Once again I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy sorry about the late/short update. I _will not_ be having a requirement for reviews since I'm such a horrible authoress, making you guys wait and all and I'm also planning on getting the next chapter up VERY SOON. Please don't yell at/hate me! =cowers= Until next time!  
  
Sayonara!

kitsune - spirit fox/fox

nigen - human


End file.
